


Silence

by Usami_chan13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, Video Game Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't deny that something had changed between them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the hero, partner, and Grovyle take the Time Gear from Treeshroud Forest, and Grovyle and the hero are waiting for the partner to come back from getting information in Treasure Town. It's just a little what-they-are-doing-while-they-wait sort-of story. Plus, I really wanted to write a story about Grovyle anyway.

There was something uncomfortable about the silence surrounding them, and Grovyle didn’t know what to make of it.

They were used to quiet. Living in a paralyzed world meant everything was still. Even when they were together, they had to be quiet in order to evade Dusknoir and his cronies. But the silence was never this uneasy…not when they were together.

It was different then, though. Meilin wasn’t quite the same now as she was before. Losing her memory meant she knew nothing about her past…about their time together…about their friendship.

There were so many things he wished to tell her…so many things he wanted to explain. And he could see, as she sat a little away from him, that there were so many things that she wanted to ask him. But, while they waited for Riolu to return, neither of them could bring themselves to say anything.

Looking out from the bluff, he allowed the ocean waves to distract him. And as he watched the rippling water below, he couldn’t prevent the sigh that escaped him.

Ears twitching slightly, Meilin looked towards him. “Are you all right?” she asked, and Grovyle couldn’t help but smile at the touch of concern in her tone.

“I…never imaged that the world could be so beautiful,” he responded slowly. “All we…all _I_ have ever known was dark stillness.”

Meilin glanced out at the ocean as well, and he could almost feel her turning the words in her head, looking for what to say next. “All…that I remember of that future,” she finally said, “is when Dusknoir took us there. I can’t imagine…being able to _live_ in a world like that.”

He scoffed softly. “There wasn’t much of a life to live, so perhaps that’s for the best. There isn’t anything worth remembering of that world.”

She watched him quietly, thoughtfully. “That’s not…entirely true, is it?”

He knew what the implication in her voice meant, but he was still unsure how to reply to it. So instead, he simply closed his eyes and said nothing.

There were still so many things he couldn’t understand. He knew that the accident they had while travelling through time caused her to lose her memory and transform into a Pokémon. But why? He couldn’t make sense of how it was possible. Even through the passage of time, how could a human turn into a Pokémon?

After their separation, he had been so worried about her. If he could have taken the time to look for her, he would have. But collecting the Time Gears before being caught by Dusknoir was important, and he thought – he _knew_ – Meilin would have wanted him to complete their mission. But he still had been concerned for her. If only he had known what happened to her…then, when he finally did find her…he wouldn’t have…

“Did I hurt you?” he suddenly asked.

Meilin looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Our encounter at the Crystal Lake,” he clarified. “Did I hurt you…and Riolu…too badly?”

“Oh…” Meilin thought for a moment, trying to remember. “A little…” she admitted, “but everyone at Wigglytuff’s guild helped take care of us.”

Grovyle nodded slightly. “I see…I’m glad there were others to help you. But I’m sorry that I –”

Meilin shook her head. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” She sighed. “If I only had my memories…It certainly would’ve saved us a lot of trouble.”

Turning slightly away from her, he allowed his head to hang. “I’m afraid that is also my fault.”

“What? How is it your fault?”

“I wasn’t…able to protect you,” he confessed, his eyes tightly closing. “I wasn’t strong enough to help you, and all this happened because of it.”

Meilin frowned. “It’s not your fault. You said there was an accident, right? So you shouldn’t worry about it. There were some…complications…sure, but it’s mainly turned out okay so far, and it’ll turn out fine in the end. You’ll see.”

Chancing a glance at her, he caught sight of her reassuring smile, and he couldn’t resist smiling in return. It amazed him how, though she had no recollection of who she was as a human, she was ultimately still the same Meilin he’d always known. She was still the same warm, comforting presence that he had come to rely on for so long…that still gave him hope…His best friend.

It was no wonder that Riolu noticed those traits about her as well…

Suddenly, Meilin looked to the stairway. “Riolu!”

Grovyle turned to see the Emanation Pokémon slowly descending the steps, but only after a brief glance at the Eevee beside him. There was something about the cheer in her tone…the relief in her eyes…that returned the uncomfortable feeling.

He was grateful to Riolu for all his help…for finding Meilin and helping her…for just being with her. He was glad that she was not alone after losing her memory and waking to find herself a Pokémon. And he understood that her amnesia…her entire situation left her vulnerable and confused, and in need of a friend like Riolu. So of course it was no surprise that she would trust him enough for her special ability to work.

So why did knowing all that…seem to hurt so much?


End file.
